<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before the War by FlorusFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512120">Before the War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorusFox/pseuds/FlorusFox'>FlorusFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Notes on a Silver Fox [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Desert Online (Video Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorusFox/pseuds/FlorusFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time lost to centuries there was once a place where fox and man lived in relative harmony. These are the musings and personal lore nibbles of Ophelia Kit's Past</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Notes on a Silver Fox [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088600</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapters with sensitive content will be tagged as such and given a note at the beginning. There is no set order that you must read these in. Multiple parts are numbered in 'Chapter Title' section.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Dance Along the Blades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the crowd had stopped their applause the beaming dancer set down her cups. Not a single drop of whiskey dropped during her previous performance. From the top of her silver-white mane the last glass was plucked and knocked back without a single wince to the burning liquor. Ophelia tilted it towards the crowd in a merry toast to all of their enjoyment. Arching around the open courtyard and ending on her darling twin brother. The one who played a lute with more heart and skill than others the people gathered had seen. <br/><br/>“Yes and many thanks to Bash for his beautiful music this evening. Would hardly be a show if we didn’t have him, hmm?” Wanting to get another rise from the group of tavern dwellers her hands fluttered up. Full of drink and good cheer, it wasn’t hard to get people hollering and clapping once more. Again there was a pause for the normal volume of the room to resume before speaking again. Silver eyes flickering to every face while continuing to sport a wide warm smile.<br/><br/>“Now, I ask that you all indulge me in a more simple dance. Though it is no less entertaining. As always I hope you let your excitement be known. For it only encourages my brother and I to do our very best to please you all.” Her slender wrist flickers with a flourish, stacked bracelets jingling along her forearm with the gesture. Slipping over to her sibling the young woman soon returns to the empty plot of stone slabs set aside as a stage. In either hand are two swords. Their hilts are wrapped in a fine braid of sapphire silk. Exposed polished metal at the top is inset with gemstones of the same deep blue shade. Around the circular hilt foxes chase one another. A perpetual game that none shall ever win.<br/><br/>Being a good showman Ophelia let the crowd gasp and admire the craftsmanship. She had put a good amount of money in them after all. In the middle of the stage they were set down. One blade crossed over the other to form four perfect quadrants. Standing in front of an ornate hilt there was a deep breath. Glimmering silvers turned to a matching pair then she nodded to begin the next song. As earlier mentioned the tune wasn’t anything remarkable. It was lively and upbeat, slipping into an easy repetition of swift plucks and strums. Against the seat where he was perched Bash tapped a foot. Solid leather adding a base note when needed.<br/><br/>Gracefully the dancer bowed to her sharp partners. Trinkets from her headdress making soft twinkling noises while rising to greet the patrons. And then, she began. Short hops on the tips of pedicured toes to swirl and twirl around the perimeter first. Small taps to the middle of toned calves for added embellishment. Airy blue skirts which had lain dormant during the break were now resuming the floating trails caused by her moving. Plenty more of her slim legs exposed in the process while her leaps grew larger.</p>
<p>Each turn around the blades ended in bouncing steps moving slightly closer to the swords. Within a few rounds her toes were expertly tapping in the gaps between honed steel. Still twisting in the same lively manner. Most of the time soft palms remained planted on the curves of her exposed hips. But there were moments when they would break away to clap loudly along with a few enthusiastic crowd members. Glancing over her shoulder the usual mischievous look in her brother’s eye had begun to grow. The only real warning before he suddenly picked up the rhythm. </p>
<p>Her smile never dropped, even though she wanted to murder the idiot right then and there. But, spurred on by the praise, Ophelia was able to match the new pace with only a few seconds to transition. Steps still moving ever closer and reducing her dancefloor to a nearly impossible size. Every leap into the air was a question of where painted toes would land. Each time answered somehow within the boundaries, not even a slight shift from air after landing so closely. After a few more turns the music ceased and the dance concluded. Hands still planted on her sides and grinning wildly the performer ended with a pointed foot tucked behind the other. Tufted ears relished in the sounds of cheers as another performance was greeted with great satisfaction. Proudly she puffed her chest out to match the expression. Lungs begged for air but the desire was kept at bay with shallow breaths. Mostly controlled, though the heaving of her chest was noticeable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fox and the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fairytales exist everywhere. They give us hopes and inspire the greatest dreams. Ophelia's home was no different. This is her favorite story from childhood.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first token of favor given to Fox was the ability to walk these lands without ever falling to the burdens of time. In the beginning, there was nothing but what felt like endless wonder. Though, after the passing of decades and centuries, something odd started to happen. Horizons blended together and even the thrill of discovery no longer held the rush it once did. For each time he turned to exclaim his astonishment, there was not a soul to share in the experience. His only solace was in watching the moon rise each night.</p>
<p><br/>What magic that she changed regardless if Fox traveled or remained standing in one place for eternity. Given enough time there would accompany a solitary cry whenever night fell.Why was there no other to share in all that had been encountered? His heart yearned for the piece that was missing. A pair of ears to hear awestruck musings and solid form to hold through the ceaseless forevers.</p>
<p>Years dragged on in this fashion. Almost driving the wanderer mad while views grew more dull before, finally, weary feet became still. In what surely was a moment of desperation he at last looked to the heavens once more. Begging to be gifted by generous Gods despite all that had been given previously. At first it appeared that the skies above were empty. There wasn’t the sudden arrival of a mate, nor did there seem any proof that such a miracle would be occurring.</p>
<p>Resolved to another eon of loneliness Fox at last settled in his most favored spot. And every night he would look up to his beloved Moon. It was during one of these waking dreams that she appeared. Much like the illuminated pools slipping across blades of grass, her curled up figure was nearly translucent. When eyes opened they were impossibly light. Brighter than even the heavenly body she must have been formed from.</p>
<p>He could not believe the sight. Surely his mind had finally broken and the vision was precisely that. Even with a thousand reasonable excuses there was something instinctual that called Fox closer. Only when hands cupped the cheeks of her warm face did he feel at ease. The first words ever spoken to his moonlit mate, “There you are, I have missed you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Fox, the Fall, and Schism.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long ago, in a place lost to even us, there was a wise fox. The Gods smiled upon him for all of his cleverness and blessed him with the ability to live a long life. Every century the fox grew another tail in proportion to all the knowledge learnt during that time. When he had finally earned his ninth tail he was blessed again, this time with a mate. Her fur was silver as the moonlight with eyes that appeared to glow with pure energy. They became the founders of the Tattuye Clan and are who all of us descend from.<br/><br/>First Fox grew greedy in his later years and what energy gained from consuming beasts was no longer enough to suit his ambitions. The Gods had forbidden him from bringing harm to humans but the instructions were not followed. It is true that he gained more power after tasting the flesh, though, it would come at a cost to all of us. When the sin was discovered the Gods cursed our clan. All were struck with the Spirit Hunger and were compelled to fill their stomachs with the new flavor. Even those of us who never craved such things were now forced onto their knees in order to satiate our cursed bodies.<br/><br/>After the curse was placed upon us, there was discord among the clan. Some of us agreed with First Fox and supported his brave disobedience in the name of power. Others did not believe there was any justification for harming another in the name of selfishness. In the end our clan split into three factions.<br/><br/>Those who followed First Fox abandoned all their good nature, becoming the <em><b>Fon</b></em>. They have no care for who they consume. All life exists to serve their ends of gaining power. Regardless of losing their very souls in the process.<br/><br/>Fortunately there were also Kitsune who did not want to go down the bloody path. Though still suffering for the sins of First Fox we were able to practice some self control. The <b><em>Tal </em></b>faction formed with the understanding that innocents would not be consumed. At least, not unwillingly. Those who are mortally injured or terminally ill call upon us when the time comes. Respect must always be given to the one volunteering. Life is very precious and it should never be forgotten.<br/><br/>Then there are the handful who have chosen the most stringent path, the <b><em>Lue</em></b>. Great discipline is practiced by the few who form our governing branch. Once a month they deliver justice to a condemned soul, their only taste of flesh. Wholly for the purpose of calming the hunger and nothing more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Growing Pains [Part 1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ophelia could feel it, the hunger. At first just an insignificant craving for something possessing a more metallic flavor. Easily solved by plenty of hearty salads of spinach or other leafy dark greens. Until it had escalated to raiding her family’s supply of blood sausage. Several times catching her twin in the same position. Bewildered looks were shared between the siblings upon realizing their fates. Sebastian was the first to bring the subject up while splitting a secret midnight snack.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know this means we’re going through the Trials, right?” Asked as sharp canines tore into dried blood and fat. Followed with a brow raise towards his sister. A scoff and roll of sterling hues in response to such a stupid question.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Obviously. We can’t act surprised by all of this. It is, afterall, what happens to foxes when they reach adulthood. Mum and Dad also went through them and are perfectly fine. We simply need to heed their advice in order to do the same.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you scared?” The boy paused to study the reaction given. Knowing that his twin was never good at hiding her true emotions across pale features. As expected he was rewarded with a frustrated scowl and furrowing of brows. Her weight shifting uncomfortably in their dark hideaway. Whenever she first spoke it was barely above a whisper. Solved after clearing her throat to try again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, for you Bash.” The pain of truth causes cheeks to turn a searing red. Rather than elaborate beyond that point, the young kit opted to return to eating her sausage. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What, me? The hell for? Plenty strong and charming Ophie. Should be worrying about yourself. Can barely stand killing a chicken for dinner. Gods help us you may end up becoming a Lue. Boss around everyone else from an ivory tower.” In the gentle manner that brothers tend to he teased the girl. Repaid with a fist landing squarely on his shoulder. “Ouch!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shush!” Quickly hissed back. Her finger held before pursed lips in a signal to quiet down. Carefully keeping tufted ears trained towards the direction of their parents bedroom. Once sure they hadn’t woken up she spoke. “Being one of the chosen isn’t going to happen for me. Besides, I can always tell them ‘no’ if it comes to that…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ophelia silently meditated on whether she really would turn down such a chance. Undoubtedly, being one of the elite few was a fantastic opportunity. Doubly so when considering the power to guide her people towards continued peace. A rough ripping bite tore off another chunk of metallic treat. Not enough anymore to sate her craving. Sebastian was wise enough to realize when not to push his sibling. Instead he stood up and brushed hands down the front of his pants. Casually shrugging while pretending to be disinterested.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Whatever you say Ophie. Already know I’m gonna be a regular Tal, so there’s nothing to worry about. You might think I’m a jerk...but not enough to become a Fon. Those guys suck.” His words came with a confident flashing of pearly whites. Almost laughing before remembering their clandestine snack nature. “Anyway, get some sleep. Gotta tell Mom and Dad about this in the morning. Gonna need that beauty rest to dazzle our judges.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Growing Pains [Part 1.5]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rest did not come easily for the kit that evening. As the hours grew long she continued to toss and turn. Her poor pillow bore the unfortunate brunt of the frustration. Punched and fluffed yet never becoming comfortable enough to bring on pleasant dreams. The words of Sebastian repeated on an endless loop between fuzzy ears. Would she really be given the chance to join the Lue? Until this point Ophelia hadn’t considered such an option. But that did not mean it wasn’t a valid one. A loud groan came with eyes rolling back while the girl shifted once again in a bed that might have been made of rocks. Offering no escape from mind running wild with possibilities. Silver irises turned to study the spread of whispering daylight across covered windows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Lue were the best of her people. They did not give into the hunger like the rest of them. Rather, a volunteer was slain once a month to satisfy their needs. For the express purpose of staving off what madness came with ceasing to consume flesh. Not a terrible way to live, she thought. Especially when one considered their other duties. Strict self control and discipline led to the Lue serving as the governmental branch of the Clan. Any and all disputes or issues were put before them for review. Their verdicts, final and inescapable. Could she live such a life?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ophelia held pride in her ability to tell right from wrong. Along with already having read a handful law books brought home by her father. Surely it wouldn’t be so bad to help guide the people she loved. To keep them all on the right path, avoid the follies of Fox. It was a noble calling. Something any sane soul would be enthusiastic about undertaking. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>However, there was a unique requirement to become a Lue. In order to ensure no bias one must give up all memories of their previous life. Any ties to the world before were severed. In comparison to the power and prestige, the price was not too steep. However that did little to ease her worries. Did the elders miss their memories? Or was there joy in carrying no baggage? Was she willing to forget her family? Noble causes require matching sacrifices after all. This being no different.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the pit of her stomach there was an unbearable weight. A vivid imagining of her mother’s face, contorted in pain upon losing their bond. Her father fought back the same expression to appear strong. Even Sebastian, the obnoxious sibling, would be deeply missed. No, she couldn’t go through it. Conclusion met with a gentle nod against the still uncomfortable pillow. Regardless of the outcome, Ophelia would remain where she belonged. Now all that remained was delivering the news to her parents.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>